Deadpool Answers the virgin fan base!
by AdverbialClown5
Summary: You ask Deadpool answers... a little not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Deadpool... Answers the virgin fan base!

Hello and welcome I am your beloved demi- comic book- god Deadpool, the star of the Tony, Emmy and Oscar winning Fan Fiction Deadpool... Boredom Creates Comedy! And yes fan fiction can win such awards Google it! …. Oh it came up with no results? Well that proves the facts I Deadpool tell are more reliable that of Google.

Now before we get off topic at hand which is that I am here to set your minds at ease with the question that has been killing you for months. What is happening with that best of all the Fan Fictions of Fan Fictions Deadpool... Boredom Creates Comedy! It is still being made but the writer is working on several different Fan Fiction projects and is trying to think what would be the next step to continue my current story arc.

Wait? You haven't read Deadpool... Boredom Creates Comedy! At all!? Well then all I can say is... I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for great work of literature, I can tell you I don't have the best literary skills. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you if you go read Deadpool... Boredom Creates Comedy! now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.

So now you know what is at risk, you should go do some reading! Also in this new Fan Fiction you can ask whatever you wish and I or one of my several different persona's will answer them the best we can! So stop looking at them naked ladies on the internet and get asking some questions! You can ask in either in the reviews or in a PM message to the author. So use them brain cells and get asking some ground breaking question!


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool Answers the virgin fan base!

Answering the first question! Much answering, much wow!

Well firstly I have to say I am somewhat disappointed that it took 7... yes 7 months to get get asked my very first question! I am hurt! I am ashamed! As I wrote that as a joke whilst high off my tits on postage stamps (yes it is a real addiction and the patches for it don't work) and I hoped to never ever be asked a question. However seeing as I have nothing better to do than write this fan fiction I may as well answer your go damn questions!

Our question comes from consultingsorcererof221B who I am guessing by their username is a hit with the ladies... and also possibly men... I mean even just by glancing at that user name it makes me weak at the knees. Like it gets my motor totally running... you had me at consultingsorcererof but the 221B made me completely fall for you! PM something dirty like you would to one of your French girls! I am sure the other readers can feel the sexual energy between the two of us right now and they are wanting us together more than they want bacon and more bacon to get together! I am going to stop before I say something stupid like I love you... oh god there it is! Out there for the whole world to see! I am not ashamed to it but I love! I want to go and jump up and down on Oprah's sofa shouting that I am in love with you!

Now that we have that out of the way the beautiful consultingsorcererof221B writes, "First of all, I loved Boredom Creates Comedy. Now that's out of the way I'll throw you my question! Do you come up with your jokes on the spot?" Firstly we are happy that you love Boredom Creates Comedy, because if you didn't we would have to hurt you which I don't want to do my love. Secondly yes more than usual I write a chapter in one sitting so the jokes are usually made up on the spot, just like this whole chapter which should be up in about an hour after you asked your question. I find for a character as awesome as I the almighty Deadpool planning a chapter is stupid as true awesomeness comes form just doing! Hope this answer is your liking!

Don't forget you can ask questions in the reviews or in a PM.


End file.
